


Red Eyes

by RavenclawDoll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawDoll/pseuds/RavenclawDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles looked up. Derek was there, eyes flashing red. I'm not great with summaries. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf fic and fic on here. It's light and I don't know. Don't judge too harshly!  
> Un-beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

Stiles stilled on his walk. Really he knew, being a fragile human, he shouldn't be by himself. But he's him so here he was. In the woods near midnight, in the face of a werewolf he'd never seen before. And his eyes were blue.

"Great," he mumbled. "Just great."

He was going to die. Or get seriously injured. He didn't like either option, if he was being honest.

The werewolf roared and started toward the human. Stiles shrank against the tree he currently found himself against. The wolf pulled back and Stiles covered his head with arms, waiting for impact. It didn't come. Instead there was another roar. A louder, stronger, alpha roar. He looked up. Derek was there, eyes flashing red. The werewolf shrank himself into himself then, hands over his ears, turning back human.

"Go," Derek ordered. The omega flinched. "Now!"

The omega ran as fast as his legs could take him.

His eyes normal, Derek looked at Stiles offering a hand. Gulping, Stiles took it.

"Thanks," Stiles stuttered. 

"You know you shouldn't be out here alone," Derek reprimanded as he walked the teen to his home. 

"Yeah, I know," Stiles sighed, running his hand over his hair.

XxXxXx

Stiles fell in bed with a huff after Derek had left. He tried to get to sleep. Really, he did. But all he could see were those red eyes. He sighed. As if he didn't need more reasons to be turned on by the alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not add a second chapter. Thanks for reading! Please comment and whatnot.


End file.
